


Sleep Can't Wait

by Potatochutney



Series: I'm loving Angels Instead [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Death, Deathfic, Hospice, Hospitals, M/M, Multi, Reapers, References to Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Terminal Illnesses, bringers of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatochutney/pseuds/Potatochutney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider, a teenage boy with a life threatening condition begins seeing a figure in his hospital ward at night, leading him to believe it is an angel of death, awaiting Dave's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, sorry if it's a bit sucky!  
> I've altered some of the things with the condition Dave has (Which is actually real) so that it fits because artistic license.

Five months. That was all the time that they told him he had left. Five months of pain and wishing for death. 

Dave Strider, the orphan. Dave Strider, with an older brother paying for his hospice care. Dave Strider, with no heart transplants available for him. Dave Strider, seventeen years old and suffering Cardiomyopathy, specifically, Mitochondrial Myopathy. He’d been born with it, his Bro doing his best to pay for the hospital treatments to try and build his muscle mass while paying for enzymes, chemicals or anything to potentially make him better, no matter the cost of the treatment. Bro didn’t care about the cost, he cared about Dave. 

While they were only half brothers, Bro had always been there. Always done his best to try and look after Dave. When Dave was hospitalised, Bro had worked so hard to ensure Dave would have the highest quality hospital service, the best doctors and the best care. 

Dave yearned for a world outside of hospitals and wires helping keep him alive, where he could gain weight and muscle and not have blood red eyes. He wished to have been as lucky as his Bro, who had a different mother, so he didn’t have the disease. He prayed for something to end his pain and end Bro’s pain. It hurt them both, much worse than the death of their parents. Much worse than anything else was waiting, though. He knew that Bro would sit outside the hospital room most nights when he didn’t have work, sitting with his head in his hands and cap pulled low to cover his eyes. 

Bro would get himself sick if he carried on acting this way. Some nights, Bro would come into the room and bring Dave something new, a game for his DS or a film for them to watch together, something to distract them both from the pain brought on by all of this.   
Bro must have known this would happen eventually, surely? Perhaps he hadn’t come to terms with it, though. Perhaps he still had faith in a god. Once, Dave’s heart had stopped and Bro took it in his own hands and brought him back while the staff hurried around trying to get somebody with a defibrillator, but the chest compressions had worked. 

 

In that fleeting moment of stillness and onset of Death, Dave had seen something. Something orange and golden and bright. It was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen, the doctors attributed it to hallucinations caused by a near death experience. He hoped that when the five months were up, he could see that brightness again. It was comforting, erased his fears for that fleeting moment of calm.


	2. In which Dave contemplates

Dave had just settled for the night, machines quietened so he could sleep. Bro had just gone home after they’d watched some shitty movie with Nicolas Cage on a motorbike. It was funny at times due to the bad acting, but crap is still crap at the end of the day.

He rolled onto his side and saw a figure in the doorway, tall but lean, yet not completely...Solid? The figure seemed shapeless and yet it was definitely there. 

“Hello...?” Dave called out, wondering if it was Bro watching him like he’d seen him do once or twice before. But Bro wasn’t as lean as whoever was in the doorway. Perhaps one of the nurses, checking up on him to see if he needed anything.

No reply. 

The figure became more solid momentarily as Dave’s heart stung and caused him to go rigid, setting off the heart monitors which caused the nurses to come in and fuss over him, getting him some pain relief while the doctor tried to figure out what caused the spasm. They didn’t have a specific cause so just told him it was due to his heart playing up as it slowed with the onset of sleep.  
The medication they gave him made him drowsy, so when he asked about who was in his doorway, they ignored his question and tucked him into the bed. Useless harpies. 

 

A week later, he hadn’t had any other chest pains and had pushed the figure from his mind almost entirely, Bro had come and gone, bringing him a second hand laptop “no point in a brand new one” He’d said as he set it up for Dave. 

Dave set about learning how to use photoshop and ms paint, making stupid comics to pass the time, putting them up on his website.  
After a while, a shudder passed through his body without him realising. And then again he shuddered. He looked up to see whether Bro was outside or not, due to the sensation of being watched. But there was nobody in the doorway or in the chair beside his bed, nor in the chair outside his room. A frown crossed his face and he put the laptop down, getting out of bed having decided to check the nurses’ desk for when Bro would next be there. Dave could have sworn Bro had told him when he’d next be coming, but it had slipped his mind. Another problem with the disease, he’d been told. “It messes with your memory” the doctor had said.

Dave pressed the little bell at the nurse’s desk, wondering why it was empty at this time of day. Okay, he was pretty much the only person who’d be moving around at this time, since the rest of the people on his ward were elderly or very young. The lights were glaring and his eyes hurt with the photosensitivity. 

 

“Anybody here? Hello? Nurse, where are you. Oh I guess I'm talking to myself again. Why am I not surprised? I'm never surprised as I'm always left to fend for myself in this stupid place. They should really do something about the smell it almost smells like a dead thing. Well. More than half dead things” He was mostly just speaking to himself. "Anybody home other than me?" He asked, calling out to see if the nurses were in an office having tea and coffee. No response.

“Well fuck. Looks like it’s just you and me. Uh. Correction, me and me and myself. All kinda of crazy kids having a party out here by myselves.” Dave muttered and then rolled his eyes, before deciding he should go back to his room, mostly so he could be picking up his shades so he was able to go for a wander around the ward. He glanced at some of the old guys in their beds, nothing seemed particularly amazing about the boring place. He paused outside one room, however. Right near the end of the hall.

There was a shadow in the doorway. The heart monitor of the kid in the room went flat. Dave’s eyes widened as the shadow went into the room and brushed over the child. He turned on his heels and ran as far from the room as he could. He needed to find a nurse or a doctor to tell them, it was his gut reaction to get help. 

 

“I need a doctor! A nurse! Anybody! Somebody wake up! Get help! She's dead! She's just died!” He shouted as he ran down the halls until he hit a team of nurses heading towards the direction he’d just come from. One nurse took him back to his room, where he lay exhausted due to overworking his heart and his wasted muscles. 

 

Once his heart rate had returned to normal, he stared at the ceiling. That dark shadow killed the kid? Surely not. It was a shadow. Nothing more. But it moved. It moved into the room and brushed over the small figure in the bed as the heart rate went flat. Where had he seen that before?  
Dave shut his eyes and tried to remember seeing a shadow before.  
Oh.  
Right.  
When his heart had given him troubles.  
Dave’s eyes snapped open and he picked up the laptop- his laptop and set about using google to search ‘shadows over terminally ill’ and then ‘Shadows causing death’ and he scanned through stupid paranormal pages, until something caught his eye.  
“Angels of death, huh?” He muttered to himself as he read about Malake- destroying angels, Azrael, Samael, Abaddon and Michael. 

He looked up to see Bro standing in the doorway. 

“What you doing, kiddo? You look like you’re constipated from how hard you’re thinking.” Bro joked, coming in and sitting beside him.  
“Oh, uh. Angels and shit I guess?”  
“Angels? Well I don’t believe in ‘em. Shinigami seem more realistic to me.”  
“Bro, you’re a weeaboo and you know it.”  
“Yeah, yeah don’t hate on my desu bullshit.”

They sat in silence momentarily before Dave asked. “Do you...D’you think one will come for me?”  
Bro’s face darkened, joking completely gone from his expression, features looking flat and hopeless. “Don’t say it, lil man. I couldn’t even deal with that. Not cool.”

Dave averted his eyes, looking out the window.  
“But...Like, what if there was an angel specifically designated to one hospital or one group of people?”  
“... I guess it’s plausible, Dave. But that is if you believe in angels. You got four and a half months left. Don’t be going bible nuts now.”  
“I’m not, I promise. Just curious, that’s all.” 

They spent the rest of the night watching a documentary about an island in the pacific ocean that had its own species of jade hummingbirds. 

The next couple of days passed uneventfully, with Dave reading about various personifications of death in other cultures. If he weren’t dying, he’d be really interested in the culture behind death in different regions. 

On a clearer night, Dave had his window open, knowing Bro was outside. He looked out and wondered if it was high enough for him to jump out and die. Perhaps then he wouldn’t hurt Bro so much by not dragging out what time he had left. Dave placed a foot on the windowsill, holding the frame with clammy hands.  
He brought the next foot up and felt his heart rate increase as he looked down at the concrete below. There was somebody stood directly beneath him. They hadn’t been there seconds ago. He waited for them to go in or to leave, but they looked straight up at him and Dave felt a jolt as he realised the person was shadowy, with an ethereal quality. Their eyes, however, burnt bright in the night, almost lighting up their face. Dave expected them to shout something, or even move. But they stood there and slowly shook their head. He couldn’t make out features of the person. Not their gender, not their height or weight. Just their eyes. 

Dave’s breathing sped up when he saw the person vanish into thin air just as the door to his room was opened. Dave tumbled backwards, off of the ledge and onto the cold flooring. All he heard before he passed out was “Dave! Holy shit what the fuck are you doing?!”


	3. Chapter 3

Another two months passed for Dave after his attempted jump, he’d been getting weaker and it was showing. His skin went paler, energy drained faster and memory got worse. Bro noticed and was slowly sinking into his depression. Dave did his best to try and make bro feel happier but it wasn’t enough. It was never enough. Bro’s visits became more frequent and he paid for a couch to be put in Dave’s room, so he could sleep in the room with Dave. Dave, in turn became clingier to Bro.   
Some nights, Dave would climb out of the hospital bed and sleep curled up beside Bro. Others, Bro would sleep with his head in Dave’s lap. Rarely did either of them sleep apart. They both knew there was little time left for them to see each other. Dave often found his hands straying too far, bringing his touches too intimate with Bro. Found his lips pressed to Bro’s skin, his neck, cheeks, hands and forehead. Found that Bro’s lips would be pressed to the tip of his nose, his chin, wrists and anywhere a needle had been injected for drawing blood or injecting Dave with medication.   
Dave began seeing the shadowy figure more often. It would stand in the doorway or be pressed against the window. Dave often saw those bright eyes in his dreams, or when Bro was gone and there had been a death. Dave began researching into ghosts and bringers of death and omens, Bro shook it off as Dave having an interest and instead tried to support him in his interest, despite it being a tad morbid, considering how little time he had left.   
The days and weeks went by in somewhat of a blur of lips and touches when the nurses were gone. Dave yearned to kiss Bro, yet neither would permit it of the other. They knew when their time ran out, all that would be left is Bro and Bro’s pain. That’s why they refused to take it further, that’s why they refused to take the next step and openly express their feelings. Limiting their touches to things that could be interpreted as purely platonic. That’s what Dave feared most, that Bro felt purely platonically towards him, despite the love Dave felt for the older brother.   
As each day progressed, the shadow became clearer to Dave, but still just a shadow. Less hazy and more sharp, like a direct shadow, rather than one made from multiple lights. It would move around the room and the ward, sometimes when nobody was about, Dave would follow it curiously, it wouldn’t linger anywhere unless another patient were to die. Dave found it fascinating yet incredibly daunting as it spent the most time in his room. Perhaps that meant he would be the soonest to die. Did it spend time in the kid’s room before the kid died? All this shit was awesome to Dave and he didn’t know why, or give a fuck why.   
On one particular day, with but 8 weeks until the five month period in which he was supposed to die, his heart had stopped. Once he’d realised what had happened, Dave knew there was somebody else in the room as a spirit, himself not included. He sat up from the bed, not turning to see his body because he knew that’d mean returning to it. He took in the real form of the shadow.   
The former shadow was tall, lean as he’d seen on that night when his heart had caused him pain. Its eyes were bright and orange. Dave knew he’d seen the shadow before. As he looked, it took the form of a boy, not much older than himself with slicked and styled upwards. He seemed hesitant, worried. 

“You need to go back. Go back, Dave. Your brother needs you. It is not your time. Go back.” Came the boy’s voice. It was low and soft, obviously not used very often. 

“Who are you? Do you kill people? Are you an angel? What’s your name? Are you a ghost?” Dave’s questions rushed forth all in one go, weeks of wondering coming forth.

“I’m...Dirk, I do not kill. I am not an angel. I am not a ghost. I am beyond life. I am before heaven. Please, go back to your body before it is too late. Go back, Dave. I will guide you away when it is your time.” Came the reply, soft, gentle and slow. Dave stepped forward and touched his face, cold and hard. Kinda like death, he guessed. 

“Dirk. Right. I’ll go back, seeing as you think there’s a time and a place for everything after all. See you soon, I guess?” Dave leant closer, taking in the heat of his eyes before facing his body again, eyes fluttering open in the real world with Bro holding his hand tightly as the medics worked over his body. Dave coughed and tried to roll over to face Bro, but was held down by one of the nurses. 

 

“m alright...lemme alone. Lemme alone fuck’n shit.” Dave grumbled, trying to swat away the mask on his face. “How longga I been out?” He asked, feeling like shit. 

“Five hours, lil bro. Five hours scaring the shit outta me.” Was Bro’s reply. Dave felt like he wanted to be sick. Five fucking hours? That’s better than two weeks, though. But half a day’s been lost, half a precious day is gone. It wasn’t fair, having so little time and less life. Dave kept his eyes shut so that he wouldn’t have to look at Bro, knowing how worried and stressed he’d be. 

“Tell me when they gone. Fuckin’ nurses.” Dave muttered, feebly squeezing at Bro’s hand. The nurses left after half an hour of ensuring Dave was alright. Once he’d gathered the strength to open his eyes, he nearly did a double take.

Dirk was standing at the fucking end of his bed. Dave looked over to Bro who seemed completely oblivious. Dirk simply raised a finger to his lips and leant against the windowsill.   
Dave watched him until Bro pointed out that there was nothing there- or so he thought.


	4. Midnight monologues

Dave found himself watching the ghostlike figure of Dirk more regularly when Bro was sleeping, leather clad hands holding smaller, thinner, weaker hands. It seemed Dirk would linger around Dave unless he went to collect another dead member of the hospital.  
One night when Bro was gone, gone to sleep at home so he could work a little and get a little more money for Dave’s hospital fees- Dave had finally spoken up. 

“Dirk?” He asked quietly, unsure if he’d get a response from the curious looking agent of death that resided in his room. 

“I’m here. Do you need comforting for your loneliness? I understand it enough, I should think...I can help if you want me to. I know you dearly love your half brother with all your weakened heart so you are probably missing him already.” Dirk said, almost certainly reciting lines he already had planned. 

“No. I was just wondering something. It’s kinda lame really I mean you don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to.” Dave shrugged, trying not to ramble very much. 

“You can ask me anything. I am to be watching over you until you die, after all.” Dirk said, calmly taking Bro’s usual seat beside Dave’s bed.  
“Why are you here? I mean were you ever human? Or were you always like this? What even is this?” He asked, a bubble of questions bursting at once, watching the bright orange eyes carefully. 

“I’m here from the ministry of death to help bring those who need healing on their souls into the next world. Even if it means I sit and talk with them after they are dead until they have let go of their pain, or I have to take them to a spiritual cleansing hospital.” Dirk explained clinically. “This is me ensuring you do not pass too soon. Your brother still needs you right now. But you need to help him come to terms with what is going to happen. Do you understand?” 

“Yeah, I understand but what about my other questions?” Dave raised a brow, awaiting a response. He didn’t like to be kept waiting. 

“I don’t know if I was ever human or alive. My colleagues have rumours that they’re people that died young or before their time. Keeping you alive will stop you being like me.” Dirk murmured, brow creased in thought. “Which was why I stopped you leaving your body, I stopped you jumping from the window. I stopped your heart spasming. I will stop your cardiac arrest twice more, but on the third time you will die and I will be waiting to take you to heal unless I can heal you while you live.” 

Dave slowly nodded, processing the information. He could vaguely make out Dirk’s true features. Tan skin, bright eyes, shockingly white hair. Did all death bringers have white hair? He didn’t know but he certainly wanted to find out. Dirk was certainly conventionally beautiful, bearing somewhat of a resemblance to his own brother. It’s the hair. They both have stupid hair. He smiled a little as that thought crossed his mind. 

“What is making you smile?” Dirk asked, as if surprised to see a real smile that came about without Bro being present or Dave being drugged up. 

“Your hair.” Dave said, leaning to run his hand through it, unsure if he could touch it or not. It felt real, it felt so hot yet so cold at the same time and rather silky, too. Dirk’s expression was a picture of surprise, eyes wide and completely taken aback.  
“You touched me. And my hair. And you’re not...Horrified?” Dirk asked in amazement. “You can touch me.” He said, more to himself in awe of the events that had just unfolded. 

“Have you never been touched by a living person?” Dave asked softly. There was a considerable pause, Dave simply watching Dirk’s face of wonderment at what had transpired. “I mean I’m not totally living but I’m kinda living so I can touch you I guess but then that would make me be a little dead, I guess I’m a bit of both because of my dodgy old ticker messing with my body.” Dave started to ramble, completely unsure if he’d enraged the guardian of death or not.  
Dirk simply made a small noise that could have been a laugh and then placed a hand on Dave’s cheek. “Your skin feels alive. This is pleasing. I can touch life. Excuse me. There is an old lady I want to shake hands with, she’s just down the hall. She has two weeks left.” Dirk stood, almost giddy with excitement as he headed through the wall quickly, into the other side of the ward. He came back a few minutes later, head held high with pride. 

“You should talk to these people, they’re amazing. She thinks I’m her nephew that died crossing the Berlin wall in the 70’s.” Dirk explained. “She’s a brave woman. She even resisted communism in East Germany and Poland. And there’s another woman down the ward who used to be an illustrious member of high society but gave it all up to own a cake shop. They too can see me, but are old enough to think I’m a living person, you see. But they’re amazing! Humans are so amazing, you have no idea.” Dirk explained with what looked like it could be a smile despite the serious expression of Dirk’s face. 

Dave was dumbfounded, blinking in surprise at the spirit’s revelations. “That’s...good, right? Right. Yeah. But I mean, if I was like you I’d totally be surrounded by crows. Don’t tell me that wouldn’t be really cool.” Dave added, not wanting to give this non-human entity an inferiority complex.  
Dirk simply sighed in delight and leant back in the chair with a playful smile gracing his lips. Dave blinked a little and rubbed his eyes, not wearing the shades due to it being so late at night. 

 

Wow. His smile was really... Not human? Or angelic? He wasn’t entirely sure but he wanted to see more of it for sure.  
Dave sat talking with Dirk late into the early hours of the morning until Dave succumbed to sleep more peacefully than he had done in weeks, years even. 

When Bro arrived in the morning he found Dave asleep, so he tucked the covers in closer and kissed Dave’s forehead softly, lying his head in Dave’s lap to take a nap. He’d spent the whole night sewing.

Dave was certain things could only get better from here on out.


	5. Well, that's my heart feeling bust

Nights passed, Days passed, people died and Dave found Dirk becoming more visible. 

 

They would talk for hours in the night, Dave would sleep in the afternoons and whenever Dirk wasn’t there. Bro started to wean them off of their close relationship. No more kisses to the other’s cheek, forehead, hand, jaw. Dave found himself missing the contact, twinges in his heart, maybe from the pain of knowing Bro was saving himself a world of pain in the near future. 

On one particular night, Bro was late coming in. Dave knew, he knew right away. Bro was with somebody. A boyfriend. 

 

“Why did it have to be me, Dirk?” He asked quietly, looking up at the shady figure in the corner which had been watching his growing distress. 

“Because fate is cruel. You didn’t deserve it, but that is fate for you. It is cruel, but you are strong. You must understand that your brother needs to be able to not die when you do, or else you will create a chain of suffering beyond your death. “ He explained, coming to sit beside Dave, hand ghosting over Dave’s, until their fingers laced together. 

Dave found the act reassuring, holding hands with death. It was ironic, he’d been so scared of death until he’d become friends with it.   
“Dirk...Are we? Are we friends?” He asked, hoping for reassurance from the enigmatic being of death. It wasn’t death himself, of course. But a bringer of death. It was a little calming, he supposed. Dirk was not hot, not warm. Like days in spring where you couldn’t feel the cold or the hot on your skin.

 

A soft sigh washed over Dave, Dirk leaning over the bed now. “He’s going to come soon. Be very calm, please?” Dirk murmured, right as Dave’s body seized up, heart going into arrest. 

Dave couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe, where was Bro? He needed Bro? Bro?  
All there was to comfort him was Dirk’s stunningly bright eyes, palm pressing against his chest as he passed out. His last thought was that his question was unanswered. 

He could vaguely see Dirk’s form, picked out in starlight as his soul remained in his body, barely aware of anything. He wouldn’t remember this, but Dirk was speaking to him vaguely. 

 

His first thought was that Bro was crying. His heart gave a little twinge. Oh.   
One more time and then he’ll die.   
He opened his eyes, groaning at the bright lights of the hospital ward.   
“Shades.” He mumbled, blearily reaching for something, anything to cover his eyes. His hand found a pair of shades and quickly put them on, limbs heavy from the drugs still.

These weren’t his shades? He blinked.   
They weren’t bro’s shades. 

He could make out the shape of Dirk bringing a finger to his lips.   
Oh. His shades were from Dirk. He understood. And he chuckled, a weak sick sound. He liked being Dirk’s friend. It kept him alive so Bro would be happy. Kinda. 

 

“Bro...’m alright Bro. Shut th’ curtains.” He slurred, glancing down at his elder brother, who quickly complied, wiping his eyes quickly.

“I’m sorry Davey. I was out on a date...” Bro said, in a voice so tiny it didn’t belong to a man so big. “I didn’t think it’d...I thought it’d be alright for me to turn up late. I’m sorry lil Bro.” He mumbled his apology, taking Dave’s hand again. 

“It’s alright dude. I get it. You met somebody you like somehow and you wanted to get to know them better. You didn’t think it’d run over or I’d have a problem.” Dave murmured. They were sick for how they’d acted. He didn’t need anything like that anymore. He wouldn’t want to hurt Bro in that kind of way. All he wanted was peace, calm and freedom. 

He could see Dirk from the corner of his eye, just watching. He wanted to talk to Dirk, alone. Undisturbed. Not about to die.   
“I didn’t know, I’m sorry man I didn’t know.” Bro whispered, voice hoarse still.

“Bro, I’m fine, I promise. You need to rest...it’s like 5am, isn’t it? Go home, come back and tell me how it went tomorrow.” He suggested, not really wanting to talk to another living person right now. 

Bro nodded and weakly got up to leave. Once he was gone, Dirk came and took his place. 

 

“How do you feel? Other than the drugs and ache” He asked Dave a little curiously. This confused the drug addled mind somewhat. Did he not know how it felt to be human? To be alive?

“Don’t you know how it feels to be alive still?” Dave asked blearily. 

“No, no. I meant how do you feel about your brother courting somebody else? How does everything feel? Or are the drugs numbing you?” Dirk smiled a little, taking Dave’s hand. 

“Oh...He needs to be able to move on, right? Yeah. I’m not gonna be finding love, I’m about to die anyway so he shouldn’t be forced to be mine. Will he be happy with them? Will they love him? He deserves love.” Dave morbidly asked, almost voicing his thought process. Dirk gave him a strange look, bright eyes dimmed by the shades Dave was wearing. 

“He will be happy and in love. I promise.” Dirk nodded, running a hand through his hair. Dave went and stroked Dirk’s hair too, it’d been a while and the pain numbing medication made him want to do trivial things. 

“Your hair’s nice...Did you give me the shades? They’re nice. You’re nice. Not scary either.” He murmured, mostly thinking without actually paying attention to his lips moving. 

Dirk smiled again. Oh wow yeah that was a nice smile. Dirk then glanced away. 

 

“I’ve been talking the whole time haven’t I?” Dave asked, a little embarrassed. 

“Yes. You have. But I am in no position to say anything about it. I created those shades, so you could have something from me when I am busy doing my duties. Also they took your shades when you were almost dead.” He explained, roughly making sense to Dave’s head. 

“Thank you. Are you my friend?” Dave asked, vaguely remembering the question, hand coming to touch his shades. 

“Yes. You’re my friend, I suppose. If death can have friends, then we are best friends, well...You are my only friend, I suppose.” Dirk confessed. “I don’t know how it feels to have friends normally.” 

Dave smiled, cupping Dirk’s cheek with his non-wired up hand.  
“Best friends.” He confirmed.

Dirk smiled again, a real smile and Dave felt his heart skip before beating proudly in his chest. He’d made death happy.


End file.
